A Trip You'll Never Forget
by SelesWilder111
Summary: A youth group decides to go on a road trip, but what happens when their vehicle breaks down in the middle of nowhere?
1. Arrival part 1

Vena's P.O.V

 _August 31st 2016_

 _Flashback-_

 _"I have an announcement, next week on the 31st we will be leaving to go on a three week road trip! Be here by 12 am with your permission slip." Ralph announced excitedly._

 _End of flashback-_

I spent most of week packing with my best friend Amber. She was insistent on us sneaking the kittens Hika and Astra with us but I finally after ten hours of arguing got her to let it go. I was going to watch a quick YouTube video before I left but then I heard Amber's police knock on the door.

"I should've known that she was going to come the second I pulled up the freaking video." I screamed as I turned of my tablet and put it in the bag.

"VENA, AMBER IS AT THE DOOR WAITING FOR YOU!" my mother screamed as I put on my tennis shoes. Not delaying our meeting for any longer I grabbed my bags and rushed to the door where Amber was standing holding onto Hika.

"Can I please bring-"

"No, Amber how many times do I have to tell you they will get scared and I'm not getting yelled at by Eddie for bringing kittens on a road trip." I screamed at Amber. Amber looked a bit upset at what I had told her. Oh well she'll get over it. "Maggie needs to hurry up so we can leave. She lost her sunglasses again."

"I FOUND THEM!" Maggie could be heard screaming from inside the house. A moment later she emerged from the house carrying a couple of bags. "What are you idiots waiting for lets go."

"We were waiting on your slow butt, but oh well let's go." I replied. As we were walking I heard a meow. "Amber you have three seconds to put Hika back by Seles."

"But... Ok." Amber sighed as she ranback to my house and set the kitten down by her mother. As she ran back we were greeted by one of our church fam members Dallas. "How's Oreo?" Amber asked worried about Seles' third kitten. Who had became Dallas' cat.

"He's fine." Dallas said annoyed at the question. We continued our path to church when we saw our lovely friends Oreo and Nelia.

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIII" Maggie screamed rushing over to Oreo's side.

Finally we arrived at church. Like always we were some of the first few to arrive. Ralph waved at us and threw a frisbee at Amber. Amber caught the frisbee and screamed happily at her achievement. When she threw it she hit Dallas in the back of the head.

"Ow, Amber why did you do that?" Dallas asked while rubbing the spot the frisbee had hit.

"I didn't mean to do it, but was funny though." Amber said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Nelia I downloaded a lot of Creepy Pasta games to play throughout the next three weeks." I said happily as I pulled out my tablet to show Nelia all the games I had downloaded the night prior.

"Cool, it brings me back to all those times when we played Slenderman in the back of the van." Nelia said happily.

 **Thank you for reading the very first chapter of A Trip You Won't forget!**

 **Remember to check out some of my friend's works on Wattpad!**

 **Last Summer by Ccys_Nelia**

I will link my Co author when she happens to make an account

Update: her username is hikaru_gray_elms on Wattpad.


	2. Arrival part 2

_Vena's P.O.V_

As we sat there and waited for more of the Youth to arrive we noticed that there was an RV off to the side. "Ralph! Where did you get that?" I say pointing towards the RV.  
"Well I figured you guys weren't going to all fit in the Van so I upgraded to an RV for the trip. My friend said we could use it." Ralph said while tossing the frisbee back and forth with Dallas. At that moment a red car pulled up.  
"Veronica! Brooklyn!" Amber screamed sitting up and running towards the vehicle.  
"Amber!" Veronica said as she hugged Amber. "Lexi will be here in a moment. Where did we get the RV? Ralph can't afford that he spends all his money on Starbucks and McDonalds."  
"I do not! Plus my friend is letting us borrow it for the trip." Ralph said.  
"Your car is proof Ralph!" Brooklyn said pointing at all the McDonald's bags at the bottom of his car. Ralph shut up immediately at that. After another couple of minutes the Kims walked over.  
"Hey Eugena!" I said while walking towards her. Amber tailing right behind me.  
"Hi, Vena. Courtney is coming with us. She said she was bringing Jacob and Nathan as well" Eugena said.  
"Not Nathan I can't stand him sometimes. I guess I'll try to get along with him during the next three weeks it will be hard though." I said sighing at the thought of spending three weeks around Nathan. Don't get me wrong he's nice and all but I personally don't like him for no good reason. "Well I'm going to get in the RV and wait for everyone else." I said walking towards the RV. I climbed into the RV and sat beside Veronica and Brooklyn. Amber sat beside me and we talked about random things until more of our Youth arrived. Mahaila walked in and immediately dragged Amber away. Most of our Youth disliked her. She went around with the brightness on her phone all the way up at night when she knew Maggie had eye problems. Although our group makes fun of Maggie we still don't go around and do stuff like that. She was followed in by Cameron.

"SON!" Veronica screamed at the sight of him. "Sit by us." Veronica loved to tease the poor kid by pretending to be his mom, Brooklyn loved to pretend to be his grandmother. Brooklyn also loved to make jokes about Cameron doing 9/11 ever since our Mission Work during the summer when she set a picture of him as her lock screen and turned it on at 9:11 and screenshot it saying "I did 9-11". Following that before the end of that day Cameron doing 9-11 had become the inside joke of our Youth.

"Fine Mom!" Cameron said sighing as he sat beside Veronica and Brooklyn.


End file.
